a new addition to the cullens
by IsabellaMarieandEdwardAnthony
Summary: bella swan was chaced through the forest after her mum and dad were murdered in there house now a vampire will she be safe or will people try to hunt her down.
1. Chapter 1

**The wet ground beneath my feet, the icy air blowing in the storm but none of this mattered none of this could be helped and I knew I had to keep on running. I knew a minute breather would be the end and this gave me the power to run. The adrenaline pumped through my body forcing me to go faster and enhancing my senses. I knew the man following me would soon catch me but i couldn't do anything about it running was my last hope in freedom. I was quickly tiring and so I had to rest and then it happened I tripped and knew that it would all be over in a matter of minutes.**

**I tried to scramble up but my ankle collapsed again and again and i screamed in protest and pain. I knew that as soon as I screamed I was done for a goner and so I sat and waited for fate to come and collect it's prize.**

**The man slowed and I started to shake with the fear of the fact he was here to end my life before it had a chance to begin and the thoughts of never raising a family, never graduating from getting married or even driving a car ran through my head. All I could do was welcome death and hope to go to a better place.**

**The man walked with cat like grace to where I sat in a pile of wet leaves and ferns. He knelt down next to me and started to whisper in my ear what he was going to do and how he was going to kill me and why. I was suddenly afraid and the he spoke again and told me his secret and it made it worse. He was a vampire and the only thing that would save me now was if he felt merciful and changed me or if we just happened to stumble across a coven of good vampires and that's when he laughed.**

**His voice was like velvet but ice cold. His hands were as cold as ice and as hard as a rock. then I screamed out in pain and one of his hands clamped down on my mouth to muffle the sound. He went as still as a rock and a noise I didn't recognize came out from his chest a growl of sorts and I hoped it was someone coming to rescue me.**

**I was out in the forest hunting when I saw her the poor girl was running and I decided it didn't really concern me as to why she was, so I left the area and went hunting a little way away.**

**That was when I heard it that blood curtailing scream and it triggered the instinct to go and investigate. I stayed far enough away so that the other vampire couldn't see me but close enough so that I could see what was happening and intercede when I needed too.**

**He was kneeling over this girl and she was shaking in fear, why she thought she could run I didn't know. He was going to kill her but not feed. He was whispering something in her ear and that made her shake harder and whimper. I knew the time had come to stop this before it got out of hand. So I walked at human pace and the girl started to scream. I realised she was screaming from the sadistic vampire crushing her bones he seemed to hate the noise so he clamped his hand over her mouth.**

**A bit of wind came from behind me and the man must of smelt my scent for he growled a low deep growl and turned from the girl to face my direction. at once I knew what he was. he was a tracker and I knew that the on;y way to save the girl was to kill him.**

**So the fight began. Even though he had strength I had speed every time he went to strike I got the advantage and started to rip chunks off of him. the fight ended quickly and i started the fire. after all that was left of him was ashes I went to where the girl lay and knelt over her. I knew I had to get her home to Carlisle who would be able to treat her and I also knew who she was.**

**The girl started to shake again but I whispered in her ear that I had saved her and that I was taking her home.**

**This girl was facinating to me she was the one person whose mind I couldn't read no matter how hard I tried but her blood had the most delicious smell and it was hard not to sink my teeth in to her warm soft flesh and drink form her but I fought the monster inside of me and I looked in to her big beautiful brown eyes and was mesmerized I knew from that point I had fallen for this girl and it gave me the stregth I needed to save her life. That's when I remembered her name it was Isabella Swan daughter of Charlie Swan chief of police in the town of Forks washington, once I got her back to Carlisle I would go to the Swan residence and check on him.**


	2. Chapter 2

on the way there she told me what happend.  
she was in her bedroom when she heard a scream come from down stairs, so she walked down and when she looked into the living room there were her parents dead, drained of all blood and lifeless lying on the floor. thats when she started to run knowing she would be next. she was lucky that the vampire didn't notice she was gone for a few minutes and it gave her a head start. she kept running and thats when she tripped on a root and broke her ankle and thats when she knew it was over. the vampire came and knelt next to her and told her that he was going to kill her. he started by breaking her bones and thats when i came and i knew the rest. as we reached the big white house i called home.

i told her that i knew who she was and that we went to school together. she asked me why i was as cold and fast as that other vampire and i said i was one. she started to shake and told me to leave her alone. i simply replyed that me and my family are not like others we don't feed on humans we feed on animals when i said that she relaxed a bit and just as that happend emmet came out.

hey little bro, decided to bring dinner home tonight.  
i growled at his response and told him that he was scaring the poor girl and that a vampire had attacked her i also asked if carlisle was home and he replyed he was in his office. i ran up to carlisle and stopped at his door he said come in. so i walked in with bella in my arms and put her on the bed that was set up for this very purpose.

i pulled out a blanket from the cupboard and put it over bella. all the while carlisle asked what was going on. i told him the story from the start to finish including what i said on the way to the house. we knew what would have to happen either we would have to kill her or change her so we decided to change her. i left the room while carlisle did it for i still couldn't handle blood that well.

carlise was in the room for a while and when he came out it was to tell me i could go and sit with her till she woke up. so for two days i sat with her she didn't scream or anything so i wondered if the morphine did help and if she would be like other newborns. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Two days after Carlise bit Bella**

**EPOV **

It has been two days since Bella fell unconcious she hasn't woken once and I was starting to worry but Carlisle kept reasuring me and so did Alice my sister who said that she would be the most beautiful creature and I said she already is.

One more day and Bella would be awake and one more say to see this beautiful creature take her first steps into immortality.

**Next Day **

**BPOV**

I awoke during the last thud of my heart. There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend and then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.

Everything was so clear. Sharp. Defined.  
The brilliant light over head was still blinding-bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulb. I could see all the colours of the rainbow in the white light and at the very edge of it was an eighth colour I had no name for. It was all so new to me and it shocked me I took a breath and as the air whistled down my throat, It felt wrong so I considered, and realised that the problem was that I didn't need air but I liked it. For I could taste everything in the room from the dust motes to a strange almost honey-lilac and sun flavored scent. I could also taste and smell the scent of cinnamon, apple and rising bread. It shocked me so I reacted by letting out a deep growl from the chest. I quickly realised I was growling at Edward and Carlisle and I appologized immensly, But my voice was all wrong it sounded like hundreds of twinkling bella at once.

Then Carlise spoke telling me I needed to hunt, his voice was like saturn but as sweet as a lamb and as I walked over to them I realised we were going to jump out a window and I heard chuckles behind me and death stared them and they jumped ten foot lituraly.

* * *

**Should I make Bella have a hard time adjusting or should I keep it similar to the story!!!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SAY **


	4. Chapter 4

I touched the ground with barely an audible thump. Carlisle and Edward looked at me in awe.  
Bella that was quite graceful even for a vampire. Edward told me. Carlisle agreed with that statement and I was shocked I had never been called graceful before, clumsy yes but no not graceful. As so as I thanked them we ran I kept pace with ease and soon shot out ahead. I heard a gentle heartbeat close by and ran to where a young buck was. My instincts took over and I brought down the young deer with ease sinking my new razor sharp venom coated teeth into the spot where the pulse was strongest. As the bucks warm blood ran down the back of my throat the fire was dulling to a small tingle. I then dropped the empty carcass off of my body and the flame flared and I wondered why I asked Carlisle and he said it was because I was young he also stated that I was quite controlled for a young vampire and I smiled.

After draining two more deer I was full and the fire had all but been erased. It was time to have some fun and Edward and I raced I won 5 out of 7 times. Then I took to the trees swinging from branch to branch. Edward and Carlisle ran underneath watching out for me.

A while into my fun hunt I smelt the most delicious, heavenly smell. It was like hot cross buns when they first come out of the oven and chocolate melted in a cake. It made the venom pool and made me want it more and more. I managed to get away from the others and ran as fast as I could until I saw a small child on the ground the child was the source of the smell and I knew I had to save her so I held my breath and picked her up and ran with her all the way to the house and Inside. I took her straight to Carlisle who had returned not only a few minutes before and he took the child in his arms and told me to go so I left and ran up to my room and shut the door and dry sobbed into my pillow through out the night. I had almost killed an innocent girl and I swore that I would never hunt a human as soon as I woke up and on my first day I had almost killed not only a human but a child and all I did was smell her.

A few hours later Carlisle came up with the child in his arms asleep, he walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed and asked me if I would let Talisha sleep in my room seeing as I found her I said it may not be the best Idea but he said it would because he believed that I could control my thirst. So I lay Talisha on my bed and covered her and went to sit in the window while she slept and watch her sleep. She was very fascinating when she slept and she talked. She said she wanted her mommy and daddy and that Carlisle was an evil doctor content on hurting her and I chuckled as I watched this human girl sleep and dream and before I knew it, it was morning and I went downstairs to wait with the rest of my new family for Talisha to wake up.

**What do you think is it good?  
I'm sorry for the cliffy but I promise to make it up to you.  
What do you think will happen will Talisha become a Cullen or will she be shipped away?**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV  
Talisha was so cute when she came down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She reminded me of when I could sleep and dream and then she tripped I was over there before she hit the ground to rescue her and save her from a blood nose and saving Bella the pain of not being able to control herself. When I caught her she looked up at me with big blue eyes and I swear that she actually smiled at me and then turned bright red, I than set her on her feet again and walked with her to the kitchen where Esme was making breakfast and sat her at the bench and watched her eat. She finished her breakfast and than asked Esme if she could have a bath. Esme had a grin as wide as a house when she asked and looked at me with pleading eyes but I knew we could not keep her here with Bella as a newborn and she nodded and took Talisha for her bath after she was bathed and dressed I took her to the police station and one of the officers took her away and I left to return to my family who would be waiting for me at home.

BPOV

I knew when I returned from my hunting trip with my brothers and sisters that Talisha was gone and I was relived and upset but I knew I could not have her here while I was a new born it was only fair that she got the life she deserved.

Carlisle returned home soon after and told us that she was safe and would be put in a good home. I just wanted her to be happy and now she would be.

JPOV

It has been three days since I last saw Kyle and I wondered where he might be. I looked for his scent and found two others around it they were 3 days old and I followed them. when I reached the end of the trail I saw this big white house and heard Vampires within 8 of them 1 newborn I knew that the newborn was the girl my brother hunted and I stopped in my tracks I could not let her live and if i did it would be under my constent supervison. I knew that she would have to leave the house soon and I would wait, wait for her to come out of her home and then I would attack.

This girl wouldn't know what hit her and I would be the one to cause the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Bpov

It's been a week since I last hunted and I needed to go soon or something would go wrong. Edward and Carlisle said they would go with me but I told them that it would do me good to go by myself because I need time to think. They reluctantly allowed me too but told me to be careful. I planed to go the next day and spend two days hunting. The others had already gone hunting and I was home alone. I was in my room listening to music and reading my battered copy of pride and prejudice, when I heard a noise down stairs and I left my room to go investigate. I walked down the stairs when I was thrown into the wall and then a man stood over me and I tried to get up but I was just thrown down again. This man was another Vampire and I was scared because it was as if I was mere human for I guess he had a power to take strength and powers away.

He flipped me so I was on my back and then tied my hands up and I felt a strange burn in my wrist and he lent over me and whispered in my ear that I was going to pay for all the pain that I caused his brother and that I would pain with my life if I didn't co-operate and I knew I was in deep trouble and I tried to scream but his hand clamped over my mouth and muffled it then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and walked out of the house and in to the forest.

Epov

We arrived home to the house being open and a mess and I knew there had been some kind of trouble here. I looked around and found a hole in the wall where something happened and it was where someone was thrown through it and then I asked Alice if she could see Bella's future and she looked and there Bella was lying on a hard concrete floor with her hands tied up and looking scared. I was scared for her now and I would have to find her soon or something bad could happen.

I stormed out of the house and the others didn't try to stop me for they knew it was useless they decided to collect the things they would need to destroy this Vampire. It was going to be hard to find him and it would be difficult for everything to fall in place and save my Bella's life and I would if it was the last thing I ever did and I hoped to god that she was alive when I found her. I was going to be hard but we would save my love and kill this sadistic vampire. It wasn't long till my family joined me and the hunt began nobody said anything and we looked in silence.

**Will they find Bella alive or will she be dead.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ  
I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long I have had alot of things going on in my normal life that have effected what I can write SO please forgive me for not writing and hopefully I will be able to start writing again on a weekly basis. Thank you all for your support and please keep readdng.**

**Bpov**  
I was carried for hours and I had no idea where we were. Never in the few months that I had been changed had I felt so powerless against anyone, but this man I was powerless against him and there was nothing I could do to stop him. We finally reached a hut and when we got inside he dumped me on the floor and chained my hands to something sticking out of the ground. He left the room only to return with a knife. I had no idea why he chose a knife it couldn't penetrate my skin it was impossible but he kneeled down beside me and cut a long deep line into my skin and I screamed out in pain. He did the same to my other arm and my legs and then he whispered in my ear that I was going to pay for his brother's death and he had no idea what was coming. I cried tearless sobs for the rest of the night and I knew my death was coming and I hoped to god that My Edward would come save me.

**Epov**  
My Bella, My beautiful Bella was gone and I was torn up, the house was a wreak and I couldn't even find a trail to follow to find her. Esme and the others had cleaned the house as much as possible and now we were all sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out who took my Bella and why they took her. Alice still couldn't see her future and Jasper was just as much as a wreak as I was and she was trying to calm him down. Emmet was arguing with Carlisle about going to search for his baby sister and kill the masotistic beast that took her. "Edward, we will finded her I promise we will we all love her and wouldn't want anything to happen to her and I promise that I will do what ever it takes to get her back," Carlise thought to me and I noded my head as acknolegment to what he was saying.

**Apov**  
I still couldn't see her future and It made me very worried, Either she was already dead or the person who took her knew about my power and blocked it from being used. Either way I was way to nervous.  
1 hour later  
**Start Vision**  
_'Bella was tied up and the person who took her was cutting deep slashes into her stomach and she was screaming like hell and then he whispered in her ear I'm going to kill you very soon my sweet very very soon'_  
**End Vision  
**Edward I know where Bella is now shes in Vancover I remembered the room from my vision it was the same room where Jasper had been held two years back. COME ON we have to go save Bella NOW," I sceached at everyone and they all moved Esme, Carlisle and Edward took the Volvo and Emmet, Jasper, Rose and my self took the Jeep.

**Bpov**  
I was in so much pain it wasn't funny. My arms and my legs were killing me and then he walked into the room lifting up my top he cut even deeper into my stomach and the pain was unberable I screamed and he laughed at my pain which made it twice as bad. He kept cutting into me and then he whispered into my ear ,"I'm going to kill you very soon my sweet, very very soon," and with that he walked away. I thought I heard him talking to himself in the kitchen but I was to busy sobbing in dry heaps to give a crap about what he was saying in there all I wanted was to either get out of this place or die a quick painless death, but neither of those would happen soon enough for me and it was killing me and breaking my soul. I wanted to see Edward again and I wanted to see all the Cullens again too. I was so lonely and so hungry I hadn't had any blood for at least a few days and it was starting to get unberable I had a constent fire going in the back of my throat and it was only burning more and more.

**Please review and thank you all so much for caring enough to keep readding my story.**


End file.
